This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for electronically controlling fiber processing machines, such as spinning room machines, particularly spinning preparation machines. The apparatus has at least one memory for inputting data and at least one plug-in module group.
Electronic machine controls, may, among others, detect and store various information concerning the machines and possible operational conditions (such as structural conditions, types, etc.). To prevent a loss of stored important data, storage media such as battery-buffered RAM-modules, EAROMS, EEPROMS or similar components are used. In a control system which, as a rule, is composed of a plurality of different plug-in module groups, such memories are positioned on one or several of such module groups. It is a problem encountered in such arrangements that when the module groups are replaced, for example, in case of a defect, they are replaced together with the memories and thus the stored information is irretrievably lost. An electronic recovery of the data is possible only with a prohibitive expense and outlay and with the required know-how.
An up-to-date fiber processing and finishing machine, particularly a spinning room machine, has a number of possible structural operating conditions (such as operating frequencies of 50 or 60 Hz). This type of information, on the one hand, has to be stored in such a secure manner that it is preserved for the lifetime of the machine and, on the other hand, if a re-building or a change of the structural condition occurs, it can be adapted accordingly. To ensure that even when all module groups are replaced such information is not lost, the following conventional procedure is observed:
1. For each information only two permitted condition exists, namely, “yes” or “no” corresponding to a logic 1 or 0 or, respectively, +24 V or 0 V.
2. For each possible information a digital input is reserved in the electronic control apparatus.
3. Dependent on the structural condition, only a +24 V or a 0 V signal is applied to the digital input, that is, such an input is permanently wired. As a rule, such wiring is effected by means of plug connectors associated with the respective module group.
If such a module group has to be replaced, for example, in case of a defect, the plugs are pulled off, and the new module groups are put in place and the plugs are again inserted. The information has not changed because of such replacement.
Particularly in case of complaints or maintenance work the hours of past operation have to be known. To ensure that such information cannot be tampered with, generally electromechanical counters for the elapsed operating hours are utilized. Such counters are independent from any control operation and the information is preserved even in case of power failure. It is a particular disadvantage of such an arrangement, however, that, on the one hand, by utilizing such devices additional expenditures are encountered and, on the other hand, the information is only visually readable. Also, they cannot be electrically evaluated and furthermore, they may be tampered with by the customer by disconnecting and reconnecting.